Hot Shower In The Morning
by IBurn
Summary: Freezerburn, one shot. A certain heiress having a nice shower in the morning. A certain blonde knows.


**Finally my favorite pairing! Just a little idea I came up with when I went shower this morning.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

She had used to restraining herself from screaming whenever she had a nightmare. If her father heard her, then she would have to sustain another round of lecturing and quite possibly, some physical abuse.

Now she was away from her father, for once gaining her own freedom by enrolling in this prestigious Beacon Academy in hope to become a huntress. However her refraining herself from screaming sort of became a habit; she woke up in silence, gritting her teeth and clenching her fist trying to fend off the horror of the nightmare she just had.

That dream felt so vivid. Weiss witnessed as her teammates fell in front of her; Ruby being killed by a giant Nevermore, Yang died trying to protect her and Blake being executed by the White Fang. It all felt…so real. It wasn't easy to finally found people she cared for and she didn't want them to die. She silently made a decision that she would sacrifice herself to save her teammates if anything bad happens. To save her…friends.

After taking a few deep breaths, she eventually calmed down and had decided to hit the shower to clear her thoughts. She would occasionally shower at really early morning before her teammates woke up, especially when the morning was chilly.

Weiss let the running hot water flowed down her body, savoring the warmth of it. She liked hot showers in the morning because it protected her from the cold and provided her with warmth. It felt really safe and secure, and most importantly she felt accepted.

The Schnee family household was cold as steel. Nobody would look at who you were; they would only look at what you were. Nobody ever looked at her as Weiss; everyone simply referred her to the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

The ice queen closed her eyes.

 _So warm. However, it's all just temporary. When I walk out from the steaming water, I'll be invaded by the cold again._

#

The blonde knew Weiss would hit the shower occasionally during chilly mornings. Sure, she was a heavy sleeper with snores that could shake a mountain; it took her teammates nearly two months to get used to sleeping in the same room with her. Ever since they got accustomed to it, Weiss would wake up sometimes and head to the bathroom for a nice shower and Yang would always woke up whenever she heard the heiress moving out of her bed. She _liked_ the ice queen a lot, and that was probably the reason she was so sensitive towards anything that was related to her.

At first she wasn't sure but after a few months she finally figured out her feelings for Weiss. Of course, she was _very_ unhappy with the heiress at first because _nobody_ could treat her beloved little sister like that. But as time went on she realized that the way Weiss acted simply was because she was afraid of her father.

Being the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and the daughter of the CEO meant that she had to constantly prove herself. That was the reason she fought with Ruby when the latter was selected as the team leader instead of her. She was scared that her father would take her back to Atlas and she would be under his control again.

Weiss Schnee was _not_ the ice queen. She was just a fragile girl who could depend on no one but only herself. Even if she had a team now, she would always bottle everything up and not talk to them about her problems. Yang knew it wasn't because she didn't trust them; it was because that's how she grew up and it hurt to see the heiress like this. Yang wanted to make her happy, to be the one that she could rely on.

But the brawler did not confess to her. She decided she could wait for Weiss – even for eternity. She didn't want to bother the heiress with unnecessary worry; the latter was stressed enough already due to the study and her father and the SDC.

However, the heiress was no normal person. There were several times she caught the blonde ogling her and almost discovered her feelings for her. So the blonde took a measure step – she used Blake. Since she was a general flirt anyway, so all she had to do was to flirt _more_ with Blake to hide the truth that she liked the ice queen. Blake of course knew about these and secretly she teased Yang a lot. Especially when Weiss wasn't around.

 _Why is she taking so long?_

Yang fake snoring so that the ice queen wouldn't know she was awake. The blonde usually would count the time Weiss spent in the shower, but this time the latter was taking _way_ longer than usual.

 _What if she passed out? What if she's in danger? What if she slipped and fell and fainted?_

The blonde couldn't stop thinking about all kinds of possibilities. Therefore, she had decided to check on the heiress. Gently coming down from her bed so that she wouldn't wake the Faunus, she walked slowly towards the bathroom.

Her heart stopped for a second when she heard quiet sobs coming from the other side of the door. To Yang's surprise, the perfect Weiss Schnee had _forgotten_ to lock the bathroom door as she leaned against it.

The brawler quickly used her hand to stop the bathroom door from opening. Weiss would _definitely_ kill her.

The blonde peeked in the shower just to make sure the heiress was doing fine.

 _No. Definitely not taking this advantage to admire her flawless body. No! I just want to make sure she's alright! Bad Yang! Stop thinking nonsense!_

The shower steam had covered most of Weiss' body but the blonde could see her sobbing, her tiny hands covering her face to cover the sobs.

Yang turned around so that her back was facing the door and she whispered in a volume that was audible to Weiss but low enough not to wake her other teammates.

"It's okay Weiss. Just let it out."

She could feel the heiress jumped out of surprised.

"I'm not facing you. You forgot to lock the door by the way."

"Do you want to use the toilet?" Came Weiss' voice from the bathroom.

"No. I'm here to check on you, princess. It's okay to cry, nobody will judge you. You don't have to hold it in."

She felt Weiss relaxed and cried with all her might in the bathroom upon hearing that. Yang stayed there with her as she heard the heiress' sobs; they were so intense, she couldn't imagine how long Weiss had been holding it in. And she was happy because Weiss trusted her enough to let down her price and cry in her presence.

Eventually the sobbing stopped and there were some muffled sounds before the heiress stepped out, fully clothed with a blue colored dress that looked almost the same as her nightgown.

"You colossal oaf."

Yang simply gave her a smile. It wasn't long before she noticed the girl shivering and she hugged her out of reflex. To her surprise, Weiss didn't resist. Yang turned her around so that she could hug the heiress on her back; warmth spread way faster from the back anyway. Within seconds, the heiress stopped shivering.

"You know, hot shower in the morning gives you temporary warmth, but Yang Xiao Long gives you unlimited supply of it!"

"You warm colossal oaf." Weiss whispered.

Yang grinned and began to release heat even more intensely to dry off the heiress' silky hair.

"I've always wondered why I'm the only one who uses the hair dryer. Now I finally know."

"Eh, Blake said the hairdryer would hurt her cat ears, so she greatly dislikes it. Ruby's hair dries super fast too. And I have my semblance."

She felt the heiress smiled.

"Weiss, you might be alone when you're back at home, but you're not anymore. Not when you're with us here. And not when you're with _me._ "

"That's very smooth, Xiao Long."

Yang decided it was time to finally confess; after seeing how the heiress had relaxed a lot after she comforted her, she gained more confidence. On top of all, the heiress just displayed her great trust on her.

"Look, Weiss." the blonde turned the heiress around gently. The latter flinched a bit due to the sudden lost of warmth, but she stood there patiently and was ready to hear what the blonde was going to say. She knew that tone the blonde used; she only used that when she had something super serious and important to say.

"I've been…having feelings for you for a really long time."

Weiss was genuinely surprised. She couldn't imagine the mighty Yang having feelings for her and it wasn't for a short period of time. She was almost certain that the whole school would kill to sleep with the blonde. Of all the wonderful people around, why did Yang choose her?

"I…well I didn't like you first when you treated Ruby like that. But I know you're just insecure and…I've been looking at you most of the time and…I…uh…well, I kinda discovered that I like you. In a romantic way. You're really a warm person although people call you the ice queen, you know? And I hate it when I see Jaune trying to impress you…at first I thought it was my protective nature, but as time goes on…it kinda turned out to be jealousy."

"I thought you have a thing for Blake."

"I kinda used her to cover my feelings for you?"

"Does she know about this? She could be seriously hurt if she developed feelings for you you brute."

"She knows. Don't worry princess; I'm not as insensitive as I appear to be."

"I always thought you liked Blake. That's…well, that's part of the reason I was crying in the shower. Only a small part." Weiss said as she crossed her arm and looked to the side, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"Heh, you're jealous of that princess?"

"Stop calling me that you-"

Weiss froze when she saw Yang's flustered look, waiting for the answer.

"I hate you." the ice queen gave a quick peck on the blonde's lips and proceeded to hug her, burying her face in the latter's warm chest to hide her blush. She could feel the blonde's smile as she returned the hug and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Aww I love you too. Does this mean we're dating now?"

Weiss gave a shy nod.

"Wow. I'm dating Weiss Schnee. I feel like announcing to the whole school now."

"Yang I swear if you do that I will-mmpf!"

Yang kissed Weiss on her lips and the latter returned the kiss eagerly, placing her hands around the taller girl's neck.

When they broke off, the brawler suggested cuddling on the ice queen's bed.

"No, I just showered and got refreshed! I'm not going back to sleep."

"It's a Saturday Weissy, we have no classes today. Let's sleep in a bit later than usual."

"Ruby and Blake will see us if we cuddle!"

"Oh, so you're not against it, right?"

Weiss could recognize that smirk of hers.

"Yang Xiao Long don't you dare-"

It was too late. Yang carried her bridal style and the smaller girl's struggle and kicks did not help her to break free from that solid grip. She eventually gave up and Yang flashed a grin as she slowly walked to the heiress' bed.

The blonde gently placed her on the bed, taking careful measures not to bump both their heads on Ruby's bunk.

"Hey Weiss?" Yang kneeled down, looking up at the heiress who was sitting on the bed, "I was just messing around. You rest well and do what you want, kay?"

She smiled, turned around and walked to her own bunk.

Well at least that was her plan.

Weiss gripped her wrist and was blushing furiously, once again avoiding eye contact with her.

"Are you just gonna walk away after doing something like this?"

Yang blinked.

Twice.

"Is that an invitation?"

"You dolt." Weiss lied on her bed, and then shifted inside, leaving a blank space on the outside as she buried her face into her pillow.

Yang chuckled and moved in, putting her powerful arm around Weiss' and pulled her in. The heiress relaxed and nuzzled into her chest.

"You smell ten times nicer than usual Weiss! Guess a hot shower in the morning really helps!"

"Hush, they will hear us! And have you been sniffing me all the time?"

"They're still asleep, don't worry!" Yang ignored her question and hugged her even tighter, "I love you Weiss."

"…I love you too you dunce."

A certain Faunus smirked and silently congratulated Yang on the other side of the room.

 **#**

 **As always, thank you for taking your time to read my story. Please leave a review if you have any questions or suggestions.**

 **Isn't hot shower in the morning wonderful?**

 **And Blake heard everything.**


End file.
